


Fights again.

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lola Swan [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Lola is back from Mystic Falls. Klaus is gone and Elena is... as safe as an be. Klaus thinks she is dead.But Stefan had to leave with him.In the meantime, Victoria is still a threat. Even if Bella is well protected. It is time, this ends.This is a Twilight and a vampire diaries story.All rights belong to their original writers. I only own the characters Lola Swan and Jonah Black and their storyline.This story can also be found at Wattpad under the same name
Series: Lola Swan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341166
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

At home, Lola is on the phone with Jessica. She is telling her everything that happened in Mystic Falls. At least the parts that she allowed to know. A lot happened, supernatural stuff. And she is happy to be back home: ‘Jess, it’s time for me to go. My father and Bella are waiting for me to start eating.’

_‘I’ll stop asking questions if you promise to show me pictures tomorrow.’_

‘Jess…’

_‘Lola, I’m serious.’_

Lola giggles: ‘Ok, a few.’ She has some, but she knows Jessica.

………….

After they eat, her father looks at her: ‘Everything ok with you?’

‘Yes, dad. It was good, housework went well, it was nice seeing my friends…’

‘Ok.’ He says and stands up to go and watch tv.

Lola helps Bella clean the table: ‘I heard you had a great teacher.’

‘Bella.’ Lola sighs and opens the tap: ‘Stefan is great, a good friend, and so is his girlfriend, Elena.’

‘I didn’t mean anything by it.’ Bella says and takes a towel while Lola puts soap in the water:

‘It is what Jessica told me.’ Bella continues: ‘Has she been bugging you with asking for photo’s?’

‘Yup. Jess did. Is Edward coming tonight?’

Bella’s phone rings: ‘He is upstairs.’ She says when she reads her text.

‘Let’s do the dishes, and then go say hello.’

……………..

Lola follows Bella up the stairs: ‘I’m going to get a jumper first.’ Bella nods. Lola takes a black jumper and goes back to Bella room.

‘Hey, Lola.’ Edwards says.

‘Edward.’ She says.

‘You were missed as well. Alice has something for you.’

Lola face freezes for a second and then she laughs: ‘Something I didn’t miss, you read my mind. I almost forgot about it.’

‘No.’ Bella says: ‘Really.’

‘She did.’ Edward laughs: ‘Your sister is safe.’

‘Thank you.’ Lola says: ‘Now I better get to my welcome back party.’

‘You should come to our house tomorrow.’ Edward says: ‘Esme wants to try a new recipe.’

Lola looks at Bella, who slightly nods: ‘Ok.’ She says: ‘See you tomorrow at school.’

______________________

Lola drives in her car. It’s nice to have it back and not to have to borrow one of Stefan or Damon. When she arrives, she knocks on the door, Sam opens: ‘Lola, you’re back.’ She gives him a quick hug and goes inside. Everyone is there.

‘Since when do you knock?’ Paul asks.

‘I thought…’ Lola says and looks at the others: ‘So good to be back.’ A girl stands up and hugs her: ‘Kim. You have time for shopping at the weekend?’

Kim face falls: ‘Not with Jessica.’

‘I have something else in mind.’ Lola says and looks at Emily: ‘You’ll have to come as well.’

She hugs Emily as well. She gives everyone a quick hug. And sits down next to Jonah. ‘Let the cupcakes come. I earned one.’

‘Who told you?’ Emily asks.

‘Jonah, for sure.’ Jared says and laughs.

Jonah gives her a look: ‘Oh, everyone knew you were going to tell me.’ She says and kisses his cheek.


	2. Chapter 1

Lola and Jonah leave the party, Jared, Kim and Quil also went home, but the rest is still there. Lola stops and looks at Jonah while opening the car. He looks happy, smiling, full of life: ‘I thought you wanted to talk about Mystic Falls?’ She sits down behind the steering wheel. She starts the car after Jonah closed the door on the passenger side.

‘I did.’ He tells her. He is looking at the road: ‘I don’t want to argue about it when I understand why you did it. So now I do not want to talk about it anymore.’

The corners of her mouth form a smile, disappearing again when she starts talking: ‘I was afraid you would be angry, or disappointed or something.’ She glances at him, but her eyes find the road again: ‘Because I risked my own life again.’

He nods: ‘Maybe I was, disappointed. I was never angry.’ Her shoulders tense up while he speaks, so he lays his hand on her leg: ‘But at the party, while you were talking about everyone you met and what happened… I understood that I would have done the same thing if I would have been you.’

She relaxes and takes his hand in hers: ‘So we’re good?’

‘Yes.’ He says: ‘Oh and just stay on the main road I’ll be staying with you this night.’

‘Ok.’ She says, she didn’t see him for a while, and she didn’t look forward to being alone again. Being around him, it feels like she found something back of herself, a part that had been missing.

‘You have to be careful, here as well. Victoria can come back at any moment.’ He says: ‘There is still a threat.’

__________________

Lola walks over the parking lot, away from Bella and Edward, who grins and talks with Bella. First day back. It feels strange, and the same as it used to feel. People arrive in their same cars, the same people talk, standing in groups together. She hasn’t seen any of her friends until…. ‘Angela.’ She hugs the girls.

Angela reacts surprised: ‘Lola, you’re back.’

‘Yes.’ Lola says and stands next to her: ‘Hey Ben. Everything good?’

‘Normal.’ He answers, and Angela looks at him: ‘It’s been a bit weird. I don’t see Jessica nearly as much as before. I think she doesn’t like it that I’m friends with Bella and the Cullen’s.’

Lola nods: ‘It’s like choosing sides, almost.’ She remembers when they all got along fine:

‘Jessica never liked Bella anyway, so…’

‘No?’ Angela asks: ‘And she told you?’

‘She was never good at keeping secrets from me.’ Lola says: ‘But I’m back indeed and I’m not planning on choosing. So, she’ll just have to understand.’

………………

Lola got through the first day of school, and she wasn’t behind, not at all. Mike looked happy to have her back in biology. And at the end of the day, she is walking to ... not her car but Edward’s car. Bella insisted. ‘It sounds like you had a good time in Mystic Falls. I didn’t know you had so many friends there.’

‘Yeah, I made a lot of new friends there.’ She answers, thinking of Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, even Matt, Stefan, Alaric and of course Damon. He asked her to come. She has been texting with Elena and Caroline mostly, a little bit with Bonnie. She’ll probably ask how Tyler is doing later: ‘It was interesting and fun.’

‘Lola.’ Jessica comes running down the hall: ‘You promised me something.’

Lola sighs: ‘Jess, I hoped you forgot.’

‘No, I didn’t.’ She says at the same time that Mike asks: ‘Forgot what?’

‘Believe me, Mike, you don’t want to know.’ She says and looks at Jessica: ‘I’ll come with you.’ She waves at Mike and Jessica drags her along: ‘I promised a few, Bella and Edward are waiting for me.’

Jessica nods.

………………

They stood leaning against a wall, Lola showed her a picture of Elena and Caroline with Bonnie. Jessica nodded. More follow, with Matt, Tyler, Stefan was in a few, but there was only one from Damon.

In the end, Jessica let her friend go, and not because she wanted to, but because Edward came to get Lola.

…………..

‘Thanks, for the rescue.’ Lola tells Edwards. Could have been faster, she thinks.

He laughs: ‘No, I wasn’t going to take this away from Jessica.’

‘It was strange.’ She tells him: ‘I didn’t like this one bit.’

‘No, you didn’t.’

‘And your family is waiting, you know for dinner.’ She argues.


	3. Chapter 2

Lola holds her phone close to her ear. she talks with Damon. Outside it’s dark, a cloud moves through the sky, slowly moving forward. ‘I’m only able to find something If I know what I’m looking for. You said it wouldn’t be the Stefan we know, but…’

‘Can you not just… I don’t know, look for general signs.’

‘I can, but I won’t find him. Tell me.’

_________________

The moon rises above the threes. Lola runs through the forest and finds a small clearing. She looks back, is he still following her. Her breathing calms down. She closes her eyes for a minute, it’s going to be ok. It’s Stefan. He is nice, but also a vampire. Her eyes open when she hears a twig snap behind her and turns around.

‘You’re not fast enough.’ Stefan says. He looks at her, a glistering in his eyes. He enjoys hunting someone, hunting her. ‘That you think you can change this scene. Bring me home, to my brother, to Elena.’ He speaks out their names in disgust: ‘It’s pathetic. Your powers are insignificant. You are another twig on my pad.’

She looks at him, hoping to find something, something in his face that tells a different story.

‘There is no hope anymore.’ He snaps.

……………….

Lola opens her eyes: ‘It was not real.’ She whispers to herself: ‘It’s not going to be real.’ she sits up, her blanket covering her legs. She is alone, something that doesn’t happen that much anymore. The dark feel cold and intimidating like eyes are watching upon her. Her hand moves towards her nightstand, she finds the switch, a clicking sound, and the light reveals there is nothing here. How could there be, she knows Edward is in her sisters’ room. He would have heard anyone come in.

____________________

Lola drinks from her glass of water, her sister walks in: ‘You’re ready?’

‘Yep.’ Lola nods and stands up.’

Bella follows: ‘Did you look at what’s on the USB yet?’

‘I found a folder named: “Stefan”. I don’t know if I want to open it.’ Lola says and waves at Edward who stands next to his car: ‘You think I can open it?’ She asks Edward and goes to sit inside.

‘It up to you.’ Edward says and starts the car: ‘Is it because of your nightmare that you’re afraid of what you’ll find?’

‘How…?’

Edward glances at Lola and answers her question: ‘You’ve been going over it, in your head, trying to figure out what to do.’

Lola nods and Bella looks between them: ‘You can tell me. I’m your sister, let me help.’ And Lola explains what’s happened in her nightmare because that’s what it was. When she told her story, Edward just parked the car. ‘I think you’ll have to do it.’ Bella concludes: ‘Do you think you can help him?’

‘Yes, I do. I know I don’t know Stefan for long, but I believe he is a good person.’ She takes her backpack.

Edward looks forward, he is still holding the steering wheel: ‘Do you ever question if you’re right.’ Lola looks at him, thinking of him and Bella. ‘Yes, also about that.’ He reacts.

‘I’m not wrong.’ She tells him: ‘Maybe about some things, but not about that. Don’t doubt it again.’

_____________________________

At lunch, she laughs with Ben and Angela. Alice and Jasper arrive, Alice sits down next Lola and looks at her: ‘Are you ok?’

Lola nods: ‘I found a nice dress.’ She takes her phone and shows it.

They both look at it. And Alice points something out and changes the colour: ‘This forest green.’

‘Did you two send out your invitations for graduation?’ Angela asks Bella and Edward when they set down there food on the table. Graduation, the word falls. It’s something that cannot be avoided right now. She knows Bella doesn’t like it; herself Lola doesn’t have a problem with it. She kinds of looks forward to it, to graduate.

‘No.’ Bella says.

Lola nods putting her phone away: ‘Our parents know when our graduations are, and that’s it I think?’

‘And Jonah?’ Angela asks.

‘He knows, He’ll be there.’ Lola laughs and takes a sip from her water: ‘Alice?’

‘That’s all done. I send my invitations out yesterday.’

‘Oh, you’re so lucky.’ Angela mutters: ‘There are so many invitations left to do, and my mother wants them all to be handwritten.’

‘If you want my help?’ Bella offers: ‘if you don’t mind my handwriting.’

‘You want to?’ Angela says surprised: ‘Just tell when I have to come over?’

‘Can I come over to your house?’ Bella says: ‘I’m allowed out of the house again.’ She grins while saying this.

‘Oh, I’ll come as well.’ Lola says: ‘It will be so much fun.’

‘Maybe fun isn’t the right word.’ Ben laughs.

Lola chuckles. She gets pulled away from the table: ‘Jess?’

‘I need to talk to you.’

Lola nods and turns to the table: ‘I’ll be right back.’ She walks away from the table: ‘Jess, is everything ok?’

‘I thought you were going to help me.’ She says: ‘With the invitations.’

‘Yes.’ Lola tells her: ‘I was going to suggest doing it with the four of us.’ Jessica gives Lola a look. She still doesn’t like Bella. ‘I’m not going to choose between you two.’

‘I’m not asking that I just want to spend time with you. And maybe some ice-cream.’

‘If it’s important for you.’ Lola says and hugs Jessica: ‘I’ll tell Angela and Bella. Ok?’ Jessica nods. Lola returns to the table. And tells them what happened.


	4. Chapter 3

Lola looks from a text from Elena, that she just answered, back to her laptop screen that shows the information she has on Stefan. A few hints on where he is going to be, but nothing that makes the location obvious. What is clear is the fact that Stefan is killing people. She puts her phone down and sends the e-mail to Damon. She hopes he can make something from it.

Her door opens and closes, and she takes the hand when he goes to stand behind her: ‘Jonah, do you think I’m naïve? That they lost Stefan…?’

‘It’s good to have hope.’ He says.

She stands up and wraps her arms around him, laying her head against his shoulder: ‘I’m happy that you’re here with me. I wouldn’t know what to do if you would be gone.’ He holds her close to him, he kisses the top of her head.

………………………

Bella sends her e-mail to her mother. Edward stands behind her; he is examining something that is both black and smashed. There some cords coming from the back of it, it doesn’t look good for the thing itself. Bella looks at it, and then she recognizes it as the radio she got from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper for her birthday. She had forgotten her presents.

‘What did you do with it?’ Edward asks, holding it in her direction.

‘It wouldn’t come out of the dashboard.’ She tells him.

‘And that’s when you decided to torture it?’

‘You know that I’m not any good with tools.’ She says: ‘I didn’t do it on purpose.’

He looks said and puts it aside: ‘You killed it.’ When he sees her expression, how guilty she feels he sits down on the bed: ‘They would be hurt, I’ll have to replace it before they notice it.’

‘I don’t need a radio in my car. It doesn’t suit it.’

‘I’m not replacing it for you.’ He replies and looks for something. When he finds it, he examines the paper: ‘You haven’t enjoyed your presents.’ He realizes and gives her what he is holding: ‘You know these are almost expired.’

She looks at the voucher for the plane tickets. She got this from Esme and Carlisle. It’s so she can go and see her mother: ‘I’m sorry. I forgot about them.’

He crouches in front of her and holds her face: ‘You don’t need to be sorry. It’s ok.’ He says and stands up again: ‘But we could maybe celebrate your freedom and go visit her.’

‘Celebrate? By going to Florida.’ She gasps: ‘You really think I’ll be allowed to go?’

He nods: ‘She is your mother. And we can take your sister and Jonah, there is enough for four.’

While she looks at the voucher again, she thinks about her mother. She missed her, and she’s sure that Lola did as well: ‘Ok, I think Charlie will like that we’re not be going alone. Bringing them could appease him.’

……………………………

Lola lays with Jonah on her bed, her head on his chest: ‘You’ll not go the ball? Why not?’

‘You won’t be there. Because of the Victoria situation and so, I don’t want to go.’

He strokes her hair: ‘And what about Jessica?’

‘I can take her. She cannot change my mind anyway.’ She curls up to him: ‘This is nice.’ He hums in agreement.

A few moments later there is knock on the door, Lola sigs and gets up: ‘Come in.’

Jonah sits up on the bad, his back against the wall. Bella enters, Edward stays in the doorframe: ‘Hey, Uhm, I found one of the presents I got for our birthday. From Esme and Carlisle.’ Lola nods. Bella continues: ‘You remember that voucher, for plane tickets.’ She hands it over.

Lola looks at it with a puzzled look: ‘Wow, this is an amazing present. I do not remember it… But why show it now?’

‘I had the idea to use it this weekend, to go to Florida.’ Edward says: ‘It’s enough for four tickets, that would be me and Bella and you and Jonah. If that’s ok?’

‘To visit our mother.’ Lola realizes. That’s such good news: ‘Jonah.’ She says excited and sits down next to him: ‘You want to meet my mother?’

‘Sure.’ He says and puts an arm around her: ‘I’d love to.’

To Lola’s surprise, their father didn’t argue about it. Not even about the timing. They’re going this weekend, which is in two days. A lot faster than she thought it to be. Lola is now on the phone with Kim: ‘So, I guess we’ll have to reschedule shopping to next week.’

‘It’s so nice you get to see your mom.’ Kim agrees excited: ‘Of course, we’ll reschedule. Did you tell Emily? Or should I?’

‘I called her before you. She said the same thing as you. And that there is still time to find her dress. She does not know which style exactly to go for, maybe it’s a good thing she has a little bit more time to think about her wedding dress.’


	5. chapter 4

Lola holds her bag and makes her way through the airport. Jonah’s hand is in her hers: ‘It’s so late. You’re not hungry, Bella?’

‘Not really.’ Bella answers.

Edward has his hand on Bella’s back and laughs. He carries both his and Bella’s bag. Lola thinks of something to say, while she is looking around. It’s fun to see everyone here, and then she spots someone familiar. It’s her mom, She waves at them. Bella looks happy. Lola pulls Jonah along to her mother.

______________________

Bella strolls through the street, with Lola and their mother. They’ve taken the day to see the city, some mother-daughter time and now they’re going back home.

……..

Renée fills her daughters’ glasses with apple juice: ‘And how is in Forks.’

‘It’s good.’ Lola says: ‘I’m happy Bella is there now. And I don’t think she minds so much anymore.’ Lola sips from her drink.

Renée chuckles: ‘I don’t think either of you minds the company there.’

‘Mom.’ Bella says, shying away.

‘Bella, sweety, you and Edward are clearly, very much in love.’ Renée says. Lola smiles and sees Jonah arrives, waves at him. He comes over. ‘And see you, Lola, with him…’

Lola blushes when her mother says it, but nods. ‘How was your run?’ She asks Jonah when he reaches them. He puts a hand on the back of her chair and another on her shoulder. ‘Good. When we’re back home, you should join me. Like normal.’ He kisses her head: ‘I’m going to take a shower.’ He says and goes back inside. Lola sees her mother look at herself and Jonah.

‘You’re glowing.’ Renée tells Lola.

_________________________

Lola is on her laptop inside; Bella is outside with their mother. Jonah is calling Sam. Herself she is looking for Stefan.

‘Still trying to find Stefan?’ Edward asks.

Lola hums. He has to stay inside because of the sun. She wants to keep him company. He knows why, but he also knows she does enjoy her time with him: ‘I’ll find him in the end. Me or Damon.’ She types something and looks up at him: ‘I’m trying to convince Bella to play monopoly with us. It would be me, Jonah, Bella and you.’ He turns towards her.

She tries to convince him: ‘Say you’ll play. But don’t cheat.’

‘I’ll try.’ He laughs.

………………..

Lola is texting Jessica. Bella comes outside with the game and looks at her sister: ‘Edward convinced me.’

‘Awesome.’ Lola says. She sits at the table, Jonah at her side. When Edwards walks outside, she looks up: ‘Thanks, Edward.’ He laughs. Renée sees all of them get along. Before she goes inside.

_____________________________

Lola parks her car, she kisses Jonah on the cheek and tries to take her bag, but Jonah takes it. She smiles at him. They walk to the door. Bella stops and looks at Edward next to him: ‘How bad is it?’ She is talking about Charlie.

‘He missed you.’ Edward answers. Bella nods and rings the bell.

Lola leans in Jonah’s side, he puts his arm around her. The door opens, Charlie stands in the opening.

Jonah let’s go of Lola. She looks at him: ‘Hello father.’

‘Welcome home, girls.’ He says, clearly happy that they’re back: ‘Come inside.’ He says and moves aside to make room for them. ‘Jonah, how was it?’ He asks him.

Jonah smiles at Lola when she goes to the kitchen to get a drink: ‘It was a nice trip.’ He says: ‘She was happy to see her mother.’ He says, about Lola.

Edward takes a sit in one of the armchairs, Charlie looks at him, he is unsure: ‘Did you enjoy your time… a bit.’

Edward nods: ‘Yes, I did.’

‘That’s good.’ Charlie answers and goes back to talk with Jonah. Lola takes her bag upstairs, when she comes back, Bella is on the phone with Jacob, or at least she thinks so: ‘Is that Jacob.’ She asks.

Jonah nods. Lola notices how uncomfortable Edward is.

‘I’m going to get Jonah home.’ Jonah tells her father. He needs to sleep before he has patrol.


	6. chapter 5

Lola sits at the table, eating her breakfast while answering a text from Jessica. Her bag stands in the corner of the kitchen. Bella walks in and puts her backpack next to the one that is already there. She takes a glass of milk: 'Good morning.'

Lola looks up and lays her phone down: 'How did you sleep?'

'Not very good.' Bella tells her sister: 'Maybe you should tell me what I should think about it.'

Lola looks at Bella when she tries to explain the situation with Jacob. What did he think? 'I did not know why he would call me and only ask me if I was going to school. Then I figured it out.' Bella pauses, Lola could tell she is irritated. 'He called to check if I am still human.'

'Why?' Lola reacts: 'He knew from Jonah, that we went to our mother. On vacation!' She didn’t understand. Did he think they would cover it up? No, they wouldn’t.

…………………………………

Once again, Lola had found her in the backseat of Edwards car. She looks outside when her sister asks her question: 'Rather be driving yourself?'

'No, I like it. I never have to drive to school myself.' Lola laughs: 'I have a chauffeur. That is something I do not mind.'

'Not anymore.' Edward jokes.

'You didn’t…' Bella starts looking at her sister.

Edward interrupts her: 'Bella.' He says, his face lost his happy expression. His hand turned white, more white than usual. He holds the steering wheel so tied that it’s surprising that it’s not breaking: 'If I asked something from you. Would you do it? Without asking questions?'

Lola is shocked. He looks at the distance as if he is listening to something else, something coming from farther away. She hears Bella answer carefully: 'It depends. What do you want to ask?'

He drives on the parking lot: 'I was afraid you would say that.'

'What is it?'

'Do you want to stay in the car? Bella, I ask you do not get out until I come back.'

'But why?' Bella asks.

But Lola already knows. Jacob is here. He stands next to his bike, it is parked on the sidewalk. She can see the stern look on his face. She realizes something, he did not call to confirm the humanity of Bella. Her sister had been wrong.

'Your conclusion from yesterday, you were wrong.' Edwards says what Lola already knows, but he explains it to Bella: 'He wanted a safe place to talk to me, with witnesses.'

Lola opens the door: 'Bella, I know you want to come with us, but it really is better if you stay here.' Edward looks at her. She knows he saw the why in her head. That she is suspicious of his behaviour, of Jacob. Is he here to tell Bella what happened while they were away? The thing is, she told Sam yesterday that he should not overreact. It happened, let it rest.

'I am not staying in the car.' Bella says irritated.

Lola shrugs her shoulders. Edward nods: 'Let’s get it over with.'

They walk up to Jacob.

Bella looks at Edward. He takes her hand. Lola notices Jacob looks at it, standing by himself. Nobody comes near him like they find him dangerous. Maybe the werewolves appear to be, because of how big they were, muscular. Herself Lola is used to them.

'You could have called us.' Edward says.

'Sorry, I don’t have the number of a vampire.' Jacob answer.

'This is not the right place.' Edward answers.'

'Oh, I can also come to your tomb after school.' Lola glares at Jacob. She didn’t expect this, not from him. Even if he likes Bella. He notices her disapproving look and coughs: 'Why not now?'

'I know why you’re here.' Edward remembers him: 'Message understand. We have been warned.'

Lola sees everyone looking at them, probably hoping for a fight. And Jessica will want a full report on what happened. 'He is here on his own.' Lola tells Edward, while at the same time warning Jacob: 'He is not supported.'

'You would be surprised.' Jacob answers.

She is not letting this go away. Not now, but later.

'Warned?' Bella asks: 'About what? What happened?'

'You didn’t tell her.' Jacob reacts: 'They didn’t tell you?' Jacob realizes.

Please, stop talking about it.' Lola asks Jacob.

He turns his head to her: 'Why don’t you want it to come out?' Lola wants to tell Jacob that it is not the reason. Not because of him, but because of what Bella will think. Jacob doesn’t let her talk: 'The big one, his brother.' He points to Edward: 'He crossed the border last night. Paul had every right…'

'No, not like that.' Lola says at the same time as Bella asks: 'What do I not know?' Edward stares in front of him, it’s like he is not listening.

'Paul had every right ….'

'It was no-man’s-land.' Edward hisses.

'No, it wasn’t.' Jacob reacts angrily.

Bella looks at Edward: 'Paul and Emmett?' He doesn’t react. She looks at her sister: 'Lola what’s going on? Did Paul get hurt?'

'There was no fight.' Lola assures Bella: 'No one was hurt.' Lola focuses on the conversation; she didn’t look around. 'Something happened this weekend.' She admits: 'But it can wait.'

'Why didn’t anyone tell her, before you left on this vacation?' Jacob reasons.

There is a pause, then Bella says: 'She came back.' Everyone close enough to hear knows who she is, Victoria. A redheaded vampire, who is after Bella and Lola for revenge. They killed her mate, and now she wants to make it even. Edward takes her in her arms. Jacob tells Bella that she does not need to be scared: 'We won’t let her get close to you.'

'Did this answer your question?' Lola spits out: 'Is this what you wanted?'

'She deserves to know, it is her life too.' Jacob defends himself. Lola knows that, but not here, not like this. She wants Bella to be able to feel safe, or at least as much as she can. 'Go away!' Bella looks at Lola when she yells this. Everyone else is focused on her as well. None of them has seen Lola like this, not even her close friends. She is angry and looks to be close to tears.

Jaco looks at Bella: 'I miss you, so you know that. You are always welcome.' He looks at Lola, a little regret in his eyes. He turns away, takes his bike and leaves.

The bell rings, announcing the start of the first lesson.


	7. chapter 6

The bell rings, announcing the start of the first lesson. Jacob has left. Bella looks at her sister, she is angry. 'Bella, please…' Bella storms off, but she finishes her sentence: 'I can explain.'

Edward looks at Lola, he can see Mike, Angela and Ben going towards her and he follows Bella.

…………………….

Edward matches his speed to Bella 'I am sorry, I wanted to protect you.' He says. She does not react and almost glares at him but looks away when she cannot. She sits in her usual spot; the English teacher does not say anything and continues his lesson.

_Bella: What Happened? I want you to tell me everything. And nothing about protecting me this time._

_Edward: Alice saw Victoria coming back. I took you out of town as a precaution. There was not a way where she could have come close to you. Emmett and Jasper almost got her, but Victoria seems to have special skills to avoid being caught. She jumped across the border; it was like she knew we could not cross it. I have to tell you that the Quileutes also had a chance of taking her down, but we were in the way. The big grey one thought Emmett had crossed and started defending himself. And that is when things turned. Everyone started protecting their partners and so Victoria got away. It took too long to calm everyone._

_Bella: And Charlie, maybe she wanted to go after him._

_Edward shakes his head._

_Bella: You have no idea what she thought, you were in Florida. It was not a good idea._

_Edward: I was not letting you go without me._

_Bella: Did Lola know?_

_Edward: She did not. Not Alice vision or what happened during the weekend. When she learned what happened, she decided to tell you, but there was no time._

………………………..

Jessica blabs to Lola, making hand movements a: ‘Are you listening?’

‘I am sorry, Jess.’ Lola shakes her head: ‘You may know that Bella is mad at me?’

Jessica nods: ‘I am sure it will be ok. You did not do anything wrong, did you?’

‘I do not know how I could have done it otherwise.’ She has been going over this morning, from when Sam called and told her what happened until she saw Jacob and he told her sister everything.

‘See, everything is going to be fine.’ Jessica says: ‘But tell me, who would have won the fight. The guys are taking bets.’ She says when Lola gives her an annoyed look.

_______________________________

When school ends, Lola finds her sister at Edwards car.

‘It is ok.’ Bella tells her: ‘Can we talk at home?’

Lola nods.

The ride home passes by silently. Edward stops and drives off again. Lola has her backpack over one shoulder and follows her sister inside: ‘I wanted to tell you…’

‘I know.’ Bella replies: ‘Edward told me.’ She sighs and turns: ‘Why did you not tell me immediately, why wait?’

‘Because…’ Lola think, was it because Bella was telling her something else or was it because it is difficult. One that she knew would give trouble: ‘Because I did not know how to. I was trying to find a better way than whatever Jacob did.’

Bella hugs her sister: ‘You know you do not need to protect me. If I do not know what is wrong, I cannot help keep you safe.’

___________________________

Lola glares at Paul: ‘You know why she got away. You are all blaming them, but all of you made the wrong decision.’

‘He crossed.’ Paul snaps back.

Jared nods.

‘Even if he did. What is more important?’ Lola questions.

‘You only say that because they are your friends.’ Jacob shouts.

‘Friends with vampires.’ Sam mutters.

Lola sighs: ‘is that what all of you think?’

Jared does not react, but Paul is fuming: ‘Yes.’

Lola takes a step back and looks at each of them. Jonah walks in: ‘What is happening here?’

‘It does not matter.’ Lola says and goes away.

………………

Her drive home, she thinks about what happened. She does not want to cry.

Edwards waits for her, she gets out of her car. He sees the tears on her face. ‘Hey, are you ok?’

‘You know I am not.’

He nods: ‘I am sorry.’ She nods. ‘We see you as part of our family as well.’ He says: ‘You know, that right?’

She blinks and throws her arms around him: ‘Thank you.’

………………...

That evening, there is a knock, she gets her head off her pillow.

‘Hey.’ Jonah closes the door: ‘I hate what happened.’ He says. She turns the blanket over, and he climbs into it, taking her close to him. He kisses the top of her head.

‘Are you not mad?’

‘No.’ He assures her: ‘I will always be on your side.’


	8. Chapter 7

At Jessica’s, Lola learns it’s only a few more weeks until graduation. It is not something that she is looking forward to. There was no plan for the future, only that she could not leave Forks at the moment.

‘Done.’ Lola says and stands up, stretching: ‘Why are there so many?’

‘Why not.’ Jessica says: ‘You should consider inviting more guests.’

Lola shakes her head. Who would she invite? Her mother will come with Phill. Her father is going to be there and Jonah.

Friday, they go to the movie. Jessica drives and talks. It is ok, but not great.

‘I forgot; you’re not leaving Forks yet.’ Jessica says on the way back: ‘You’ll go to college later?’

‘I want to. For sure.’

___________________

Lola takes her bag and goes downstairs; her phone goes off. She has not to time to say her name.

‘Lola, you’re home.’

‘I am for now. I at the door now, leaving.’ She opens the door and sees Bella has not returned from her shift. She sighs. And sees Edwards silver car arrive. She stops calling, he steps out. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Bella crossed the border.’ He says.

‘And?’ She is tired of this.

‘Just check on her. I know you don’t like it.’ He looks worried, but at least he is trying: ‘I’m going to trust you in this, but it will help me if you could go see if she is ok.’

‘Ok. But…’ Now that Bella has the car.

‘You can use mine for the day.

………………..

Lola takes place in the car. The leather from the seat feels soft, her hands around the wheel. She turns the key. This is so different from her own car.

She looks in the back mirror and sees Edward is gone. She understands him and knows where Bella is, with Jacob.

She drives past them; she does not stop. She sees Bella laugh; Jacob stands with his back towards her. She sees Bella frown. But she drives away before she can see more.

She is ok.

This text she sends to Edward, a little down the road she stops. She does not expect a response. But her phone beeps.

Thank you. I should not have asked this.

She starts the car again, now it’s time to pick Kim at Sam’s. At least Kim will be there… And Emily.

…………………

The car is parked a little away from the house. She knocks, Emily opens. ‘Hey, is Kim ready to go?’

‘Almost. But Lola, come in, you have the key.’

‘I don’t know.’ She says, at the same time she hears Jonah’s voice: ‘Come in.’

She walks past Emily and goes to stand next to Jonah, who sits on a chair, she puts her arms around him, and he leans into her.

The others do not react. Kim sits up and takes her scarf. ‘I didn’t believe you Lola, but they are being stupid.’ Kim says. She disapproves of the situation.

Lola hums. Sam tries to say something, but Emily gives him a look. ‘It did not go as planned.’ Emily smiles at him.

Kim shrugs, ‘I thought we trusted Lola. But I guess I was wrong. Show me the car.’

Lola laughs, but it sounds tense: ‘Ok. You will be astonished.’

‘Which car.’ Jared asks. He looks at Kim, trying to figure if she is angry.

The door opens: ‘She came with that bloodsucker’s car.’ Jacob says: ‘To check on Bella.’

‘He offered because Bella took mine, and I had plans.’ Lola motions to Kim: ‘Edward was being kind.’ 

‘Let’s get out of here.’ Kim says and pulls Lola behind her.

Outside they hear Jared: ‘Kim, Are you angry.’

Kim does not react. Lola glances behind her: ‘Kim, don’t do this. At least give him a chance.’

‘Maybe later.’

Lola stops: ‘No.’

She turns: ‘He cannot threat my friends like this, our friend.’

‘She is right.’ Jared says: ‘I’m sorry, Lola. I should have told Paul that he was not speaking for all of us. The rest of us do not think it matters.’

She smiles: ‘It’s ok. Kim, I’ll wait in the car.’


	9. chapter 8

The next day Lola is drinking some orange juice when she hears the doorbell. ‘Alice?’ She takes another sip: ‘Come in, but Bella is not home yet, she is …’

‘At work. I know.’ Alice keeps standing: ‘And we are going to get her.’

She frowns her eyebrows: ‘Ok, why?’

‘We’re going to have a sleepover.’ Alice says excitedly: ‘We’ll watch movies, do manicures…’

‘Does this have to do with fact Edward doesn’t want Bella near Jacob?’

‘Before you say no.’ Alice says: ‘Edward told me your phone fell on the screen.’ She holds out a new one.

‘He is giving me a phone.’

‘No.’ Alice says: ‘We’re giving you a phone because you need to have one.’

Lola takes her one, the screen lights weirdly: ‘I have a phone.’

‘But not one that works. This looks scary.’ Alice points at one in her hand: ‘Everything is in the car. It’s only for this weekend. You can scold him afterwards.’

‘Ok.’ Lola hesitates a bit, but only this time and we’ll get mac and cheese this evening.’

‘Deal.’ Alice chuckles and runs back to her car. Lola follows and takes her new phone, texting Kim.

…………………………

Bella steps in the front seat of the car: ‘Hey, Alice.’

‘Bella.’ Lola says, texting away.

Bella turns around while Alice drives away: ‘What are you doing here? Where are we going?’

‘To my place, we’re having a sleepover.’ Alice explains.

‘A sleepover?’ Bella exclaims.

‘Sound nice, doesn’t it?’

‘Lola, Alice, why are we having one? Edward told you to kidnap me, didn’t he?’ Bella asks.

‘Until Saturday, Esme called your father and your both staying over. I’ll drive you to and from school. It will be fun.’

Bella sighs.

‘Sorry.’ Alice says at the same time as Lola. Only Lola does sound like doesn’t sit right with her. ‘He bought me that porch I wanted.’ Alice adds.

‘The same one from Italy?’ Bella asks.

Alice nods, smiling wild.

‘And you?’ Bella asks. She only now sees the phone in her sister's hand: ‘A new phone, really?’

‘I needed one.’ Lola defends herself: ‘And I’ll give him my opinion when he is back.’ She says, Bella nods. ‘I only hope he doesn’t take it back.’ Lola whispers. Alice grins.

‘Now, at least let me use it.’ Bella says. Lola looks at Alice. ‘I have to cancel something.’ Alice nods and Lola hands over her new phone.

…………………………

Jacob walks in. Emily turns around in the kitchen and Jared looks up: ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Just Bella being kidnapped by those bloodsuckers.’ He mumbles.

‘Oh yeah.’ Kim says: ‘Lola mentioned something about a sleepover.’

‘So, she is there?’ Jared asks.

Kim nods and realizes they think she chooses sides: ‘Edward kind of bribed her.’

‘With what?’ Emily asks.

‘A new phone.’ Kim says: ‘A real cool one.’

‘That is good.’ Emily says: ‘Then I can reach her again, without having to worry she’ll electrocute herself.’

Jacob grumbles. And sits down.

______________________________

They did many things typical for a sleepover. Lola, Bella, Rosalie and Alice did their nails, watched a movie while eating ice cream. At least Bella and Lola did. There is Mac and cheese, like promised and a face mask.

‘Can I go to sleep now?’ Bella asks.

‘Ok.’ Alice gives in: ‘I’ll show you both where you can sleep. In Edwards room.’ Lola follows them. She has never seen his room.

Bella looks surprised.

‘Did something change?’ Lola asks.

‘You didn’t think he would make you sleep on a couch?’ Alice tells Bella. When Bella does not react: ‘I’ll let you both get to sleep.’ Alice says and leaves the room.

……………..

A little bit later, after Lola is done brushing her teeth. Someone knocks on the door. Bella goes to sit up on the couch. She refuses to sleep in the bed: ‘What now, Alice?’

Lola opens the door and reveals Rosalie: ‘It’s me. Can I come in...’ Lola opens the door and Bella says: ‘Yeah sure.’

‘Can we talk?’ Rosalie asks.

‘Of course.’ Bella answers, her voice giving away some panic.

‘He never leaves you alone for long, so I wanted to take this opportunity. You can stay, Lola. I’d like you to know my story as well.’

Lola stood next to the door, closes it and goes to sit on the ground, next to the couch: ‘You sure?’

‘Yes.’ Rosalie smiles: ‘You’re important to my family. And I hope you can both be a part of it.’ 

‘I don’t want to be rude. But why?’ Bella asks: ‘You don’t like us. You tolerate Lola, but...?’

Rosalie interrupts her: ‘No, that is not it. Lola sees the value of humanity. And I respect that.

And she also doesn’t judge our family. But you Bella, you want to become a vampire. And I want to explain to you why I would tell you to stay human.’


	10. chapter 9

Rosalie straightens her back and looks at both Lola and Bella before she starts: ‘Did Edward ever tell you how I became a vampire?’

Bella nods: ‘He told me that you got attacked, and there was no one to save you.’

‘Is that the only thing he told you?’

Lola looks at Rosalie. Bella had told this to her, but is that not all of it: ‘Is there any more to it?’

‘Yes.’ Rosalie says: ‘There is more.’ She stares out of the window: ‘I’m going to tell my story, but it does not end well. You can tell me if you want me to stop.’ Lola nods, and Rosalie starts.

‘I lived in a totally different world. It was 1933. I was Eighteen, I was gorgeous, and everything was perfect…’

……………….

Rosalie tells about her parents and how they influenced her to value material and power above all other. She wanted luxurious things that someone else could clean, a Kitchen where someone else could cook. But there was one person in her life that did things differently.

And she told the sisters about her, her best friend, Vera. Vera married young, at seventeen, with someone Rosalie’s parents would disapprove of. A year later, Vera gave birth to a little boy. He was everything to Vera. And also, everything Rosalie really wanted. A kid, she was ready for a house and a family.

Rosalie told them about the King family. About her long engagement to one of them. Everything was going in the right direction. She was no longer jealous of Vera and her beautiful son with his black curls. Rosalie expected to have her own children, after her perfect wedding.

That evening Rosalie went and visited Vera. When she walked home, he was there: The man who was going to be her husband. He and his friends were drunk and not a little. That’s when they attacked her and almost killed Rosalie. She told them that’s when Carlisle found her.

…………………

‘That’s terrible.’ Bella says.

Lola nods slowly. She did not expect any of this. ‘And you’re such a strong woman.’

‘I was not always like this.’ Rosalie says and smiles: ‘But thank you.’

She wants to have children, but she’ll never be able to. Maybe she could find something.

‘I want you to understand that you have a choice, Bella. And I want you to know you can choose life.’ Bella wants to protest, but Rosalie doesn’t stop: ‘I know you don’t see it like that, but it is. You give up your parents, your human friends, the change of making a family of your own…’

__________________________

The next day, Alice drove them to school. They were walking to their first lesson, talking about their plans for the evening. Alice and Lola were thinking about doing something cool, and Bella was silently agreeing, thinking there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Alice turns her head, it’s Jacob.

‘Come on, Bella.’

My sister turns and runs towards him.

‘He is so going to take my phone back.’ Lola sighs.

‘And my new car.’ Alice adds. Lola starts laughing. ‘Hey, I really liked my car.’

‘I know.’ Lola says, still laughing while searching for Jessica.

__________________________

Lola is sitting on the couch in the house of Sam and Emily. She leans against Jonah’s side. Paul is telling a joke. Quil is laughing. He is also relieved. Finally accepting what happened. Him imprinting on a two-year-old, this caught him off guard. He didn’t know what to do, and at the same time, it came naturally. The girl giggled when he was being silly. Emily got angry… And eventually called Lola when Sam tried to explain what imprinting is and how it works. Lola explained is again, but this time Emily listened and so did Quil. _'It is not something weird.' Lola said: ‘It’s good for her. He will be everything she needs. This is not some creepy thing. Now he will be the best big brother-figure she can have. He’ll protect her, play with her, tell her stories and make her happy. And as she grows older, he can be her friend, and maybe it can grow in love, but that does not need to be the case.’ Lola sat down like he was thinking, probably about Jonah and how he imprinted: ‘I understand it sounds different. But it is all about her happiness and her getting a bright future.’_

And now everyone calmed down. Forgetting about that, but also letting go of the issues with the vampires and Lola’s friendship with them. Most of them understood or at least valued her presence more.

But it could not stay like this. When Jacob walks in, his face makes it clear that this is not going to end peacefully. ‘Did you know?’ He asks Lola: ‘Is that why you said that there should be exceptions to the treaty? So, your sister can become a vampire?’

‘It’s not like that.’

‘But she wants to be one, doesn’t she?’ Jacob says.

Everyone looks at Lola, not knowing what to say, or how to react. Lola looks at him: ‘If she wants to… But she already told you.’ Lola glares at him now: ‘She called me in tears. She said you rather have her be death that a vampire.’ Jacob shivers. But Lola continues: ‘If you wanted to hurt her, you succeeded. Congratulations.’ Lola says and leaves.

The others don’t say anything, but Jared gives a look that says as much as that he does not understand how Jacob can say this to someone he cares about. They all saw in Jacob’s head how much Bella means to him.

………………………………

Jonah follow Lola and puts his arm around her: ‘Don’t you need to go back to your sleepover?’

‘Not really.’ She whispers: ‘Can I stay with you?’ She puts an arm around his waist, while they walk to the car.

‘Of course.’ He says and kisses the top of her head.


	11. Chapter 10

Lola studies at her desks. Her legs crossed, she is reading and trying to memories these dates. It’s history. With the supernatural world in her life, trying to protect everyone from Victoria or any other threat, trying to find Stefan and working alongside both the Cullen’s and the pack. The most challenging thing is that they do not work together.

She has her friends who nothing about all of it, and She wants to spend time with Jonah that has nothing to do with all there pack related things. It’s been some time since they just relaxed or did something like a walk on the beach.

But besides all of that, she also needs to do her homework, if she wants to graduate. She hears a noise downstairs; someone walks up the stairs. She assumes it’s Bella and stands up. When she sees her sister, Lola hugs her: ‘Are you ok?’

Bella nods, but shivers. Lola knows her sister is lying. ‘I already yelled at him.’ She is mad at Jacob, she knows he regrets everything he said to her sister right away, but she had to tell him off for telling Bella, he preferred her to be dead than her be a vampire.

‘That makes it a little better.’

‘You know he is sorry, right?’

Bella nods: ‘And I’ll forgive him, but not today, not just yet.’

‘I’m going to get back; I was finally doing some homework.’ Lola enters her own room again.

_‘Do you know the answer to Question 5 from our math homework?’_ Lola sees on her phone. A text from Jessica. Lola takes her assignment. She made it before she started history.

‘It’s due for tomorrow.’ She texts back.

_‘…’_

‘I’ll send a picture but try the next one yourself. It’s a similar one.’

……………

‘Lola.’ Bella asks, knocking on the door.

She opens it: ‘what’s wrong?’

‘Did you do the laundry?’

‘No, why? I thought this was your week?’

‘Yes, it is. But I am missing something, and Dad said he didn’t do it, so…’

‘Yeah, I lost a sweater as well, I wanted to put it on because you know, cold. And then I couldn’t find it.’

Both girls hear the doorbell. ‘That will be Edward.’ Bella says and goes to open the door.

‘You found your blouse?’ Lola hears her father asks Bella.

Lola wants to go back to her room when Edward walks up, he scans the area and goes into Bella’s room. When he comes back, he opens Lola’s door: ‘Can I?’

She nods: ‘Edward, what’s wrong?’

Bella stands now behind her sister: ‘Why do you act so strange?’

‘Does this have to do with the missing clothing items?’ Lola asks: ‘Did you tell him already?’

Bella shakes her head. And Edward returns: ‘You both lost something?’ He asks. The girls nod.

‘Someone was here, in both of your rooms.’

‘Victoria?’ Bella asks.

‘No, I don’t recognize the smell.’ He walks back to Bella’s room. She follows him, confused.

Lola stands at her door, so there was someone here, but who? She takes her phone; she better calls Jonah. This is not something she wants to keep secret, she promised him.

……………

A few minutes later, Bella and Edward stand in the door opening. Lola went to sit on her bed after she made the call.

‘We’re going back to his house.’ Bella takes Edwards hand: ‘We’re going to asks Alice if she knows something and try to figure something out.’

‘Ok.’ Lola says: ‘I’ll stay here. I called Jonah. He is on his way.’

‘That’s a good idea.’ Edward admits: ‘Maybe they know something. I told Emmett and Jasper to search the woods.’

____________________

‘Everything is safe.’ Jonah says: ‘For now.’ He pulls Lola in a hug. She leans into his touch and puts her arms around him.

A few minutes ago, she got a text from Edwards that the woods were clean.

‘I got the smell now. We can follow it if the pack comes across it. You know that?’

‘Yes.’ Her head pops up, still holding on to him/ ‘I think I have an idea.’

‘What?’ He asks when she doesn’t tell him.

She takes a step back: ‘What do you think of working together?’

He frowns, a few seconds pass: ‘You mean with the vampires?’ Lola nods in response. ‘I think that you would need to convince Sam. But it could work.’

………………..

Lola talks with Sam on the phone, it’s been ten minutes: ‘It’s the safest way to protect my sister… and me.’ She adds the latter because it’s true, but she doesn’t want to need it. She likes to think she can keep herself safe. But she has to admit that it’s better this way.

‘You said it was not Victoria?’

‘It’s still a vampire.’

‘Ok. But we’ll work through you. You’ll have to do the communication.’

‘I’ll do that.’

……………………

She has the same conversations with Edward. ‘It’s the safest way to protect Bella.’

He nods: ‘And you.’ He adds: ‘This person was in your room as well. So, we need to keep an eye on this house, and it’s indeed better if we split the time.’

‘Than we’ll arrange that. I’ll tell Sam and the other how we’re going to do it.’

……………….

Lola lays her head on her pillow, cuddling into Jonah’s side: ‘I’m glad the day is over.’ She says and yawns.

‘Yup.’ He says: ‘Go to sleep.’

She mumbles something that’s supposed to be an answer, but she is falling asleep.

He looks at the ceiling, he lays awake for a while longer, someone was in this room, Lola was in danger. He wants to protect her, has to keep safe.


	12. Chapter 11

Lola and Kim arrive at Emily’s.

Sam is drinking a coffee. Kim walks over to Jared. ‘Ready?’ Lola asks Emily: ‘Caroline is almost there. She texted me… let’s say a lot.’

Emily nods and takes a coat.

‘Who is Caroline?’ Jared asks, holding Kim’s hand to keep her a little bit longer.

‘She is going to help us find the perfect dress.’ Lola says: ‘A friend from mystic Falls.’ She adds.

‘She is a … vampire, isn’t she?’ Sam asks. He tries to say this word, instead of his usual ‘bloodsucker’.

‘Yes.’ Lola says slowly: ‘But it’s because there will be more protection than, or someone else needs to volunteer.’ She waits: ‘I don’t see anyone.’

‘Go, have fun.’ Jared says to Kim and smiles back at him.

…………………..

Outside they go to a dark grey car. It’s some kind of SUV the Cullen’s borrowed her. Something safer and better suited for this trip.

‘So, who is Caroline?’ Kim asks.

‘More important, did she choose a good store?’ Emily adds.

‘Yes.’ Lola says: ‘Only the best. And it took a while.’

_____________________________________

In a small restaurant, not that far from Forks, Lola sits at a table. She eats her ravioli, looking at Jonah telling her a story.

‘If I understand this, you let the cake fall before it has been in the oven. What did you do?’

‘We got something from the store. It was for my sisters birthday… It all worked out.’

‘How are they now? Have you spoken to them lately?’

Jonah puts his soda down: ‘Too long ago.’ He says: ‘The time difference and everything, but they are good.’

_____________________

Lola is on the phone: ‘Yes Caroline, it’s perfect. She likes her dress…’

_‘Like! She needs to love it!’_

‘She loves it.’ Lola corrects herself: ‘She is only scared that Sam will not…’

_‘He didn’t see it, did he?’_

‘No, he didn’t. And he won’t. I’ve arranged that we’ll pick it up and keep it at the house of the maid of honour.’

_‘Ok.’ There is a pause: ‘Are you looking for Stefan?’_

‘Caroline don’t ask that. I made a promise.’

_‘Damon told you to keep it a secret. It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re both looking. I mean he is pretending that there is nothing to go on… And I’m worried about Elena.’ Caroline quickly says: ‘You have to come to her party. It will do her good, to have at least a little fun on her birthday_.’

Lola smiles, Caroline really tries to help Elena. It does not really work, but at least she tries. Lola saw with her sister how difficult it is when someone you love leaves you. ‘I’ll be there.’ She says: ‘I promise.’ And she ends the call.

………………….

Lola walks down the stairs, thinking about everything she needs to do. She decides she’ll start with some homework. There is laughter coming from the kitchen, the door stands open. She sees Bella and Jacob. At least they’re friends again.

She takes her backpack that she left downstairs.

‘Lola.’ Bella calls.

She goes to the kitchen, backpack over one shoulder: ‘Yeah?’ Jacob has left.

‘Are you going? Tonight?’

‘Has he invited you to the bonfire?’ Bella answers with a nod. ‘I’ll be there, we can go together.’

‘Lola, I don’t know if it’s ok…’

‘Ask him.’ Lola says.

And not even a minute later Edward opens the door: ‘Hello.’

Lola nudges her sister: ‘Ok, so…I wanted to ask…’

‘You can go tonight.’ Edwards says and leans casually against the wall.

‘Really?’ Bella says surprised.

‘Yes, why not. Plus, I have something for you.’ He says and holds up and envelope: ‘You got accepted.’

‘Dartmouth! That’s really good, Bella.’ Lola says: ‘Ok, I go finish my homework, be on time. We leave in two hours.’


End file.
